A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric switch device, and more particularly to a sensing switch structure for a lamp that can switch automatically on or off by tapping the floor where the lamp stands.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lamps consist of a lamp stand, a lamp base on top of the lamp stand, a light bulb or other illuminator installed on the lamp base, and a cover over the lamp stand. The lamp base may include a press switch, which connects with external circuit through an electric socket and receives power supplies from external source. Through the press switch the light bulb is turned on or off.
Through the press switch we can make or break connection with external power source and switch on or off the light bulb of the traditional lamp. This process requires manual handling of the power switch. But when the user enters a darkened room, he/she needs to find his/her way to the switch of the lamp in darkness before turning it on which is very inconvenient. Then there is a touch-sensitive electrical switch to turn on the light. But static of human body results in electrical shock or poor startup especially in dry places and conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,618 to Stevens et al. suggests switch activations in response to different acoustic signals in a situation where multiple controls of appliances are desired. The patent lends efforts to distinguish air-transmitted sound of designated number of claps of the user and respond by activating the corresponding one or more appliances.
However, it does neither suggest using normal tables as a tapping medium in controlling an appliance nor that the table can be tapped to transmit a signal for pick up by a microphone installed in a lamp to control the energization thereof.